


mission save bro

by CASwritingIB



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 07:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10940013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CASwritingIB/pseuds/CASwritingIB
Summary: a short story of two big siblings saving their baby brother (who isn't a baby) from the evil government.





	mission save bro

Ashley released a breath of relief as the door behind her closed, no longer feeling the surveillance cameras following her every move. The other occupants of the bar were all sitting around, some engaged in conversation discussing serious matters, others, such as Mike and James, not so much as they seemed to be involved in an argument about what looked to be a piece of paper, obviously just seconds away from ending in a brawl.

“Are you kidding me?” Ashley muttered as she stormed towards them, ready to tear them a new one for risking their position in the League.

“How come I have to be related to you idiots?” she asked when she finally reached the table they were sitting at, grabbing hold of James’ ear just as he was about to throw himself across the table to tackle their younger brother, attracting some attention from other patrons in the room, receiving quite a few glares. “Ragnor warned you, just two days ago I might add, that if you started another fight, even with each other we were out of here, and you both know exactly what happens when you get kicked out the League. The one place where we are actually safe, I might ad.”

“Well there wouldn’t have been a fight had little Mike here just let me look at the freaking warrant.” James hissed and once again looked ready to pounce on him.

“Well I was going to when I had finished reading the details, besides it’s not like you can read.” he muttered the last bit but was still heard loud and clear and would have been brought to the ground by the eldest in the group had Ashley not stepped in and with some quick movements subdued their brother by twisting his arm behind his back and brought down to the floor by her sitting on his back.

“Don’t worry guys, I got this handled, they won’t cause any trouble.” she promised the people in the bar as she twisted her older brothers arm a little tighter as he tried to wriggle out of her hold, giving them a sweet smile. “Mike, let me have a look at the warrant will you?”

“See, if you had just asked nice this whole thing would have been avoided.” he said pointedly as he handed the paper to his sister with a cocky smirk directed towards the man still trapped under her.

“Hey, you’re not innocent in this, you’re cooking tonight as punishment.” she said, feeling a small grin spreading on her face as she saw how her little brothers face fell and he started grumbling under his breath.

It had taken them one day to plan out how to grab the artefact the warrant was for, it was a pretty valuable music box, they would get 5000 units if they could retrieve it and it being unharmed. It had been grabbed by a crew that was known for stealing from small businesses but they were unfortunately not very smart since they had not realised the item had been reserved by a rich couple who were very interested in the item. Fortunately for the three siblings though was that they were also not smart enough to keep their inventory lists in only physical form as Mike was quick to find the records on their computer system of where it was being kept.

* * *

“Alright, continue along this road and then turn right at the next crossroads, there you will find the warehouse.” Mikes voice cut in through their coms as James was driving the truck.

“Alright, should we take the back exit or go through the door by the garage door?” the eldest asked casually as he pulled up a couple blocks away from the building.

“There are no cameras out here so I don’t know where the guards are but if you take the front door you will be closer to where the box will be stored. Remember shelf B27.”

“Alright, thanks Mikey, your com seems to be cutting off, they probably have some sort of jammer but I think we can take it from here without you.” Ashley informed him as they walked quickly towards the warehouse.

“Okay good luck.” Mikes patchy response came in before all that could be heard was static.

Just as they neared the door a guard came round the corner, but they only had time to raise their gun a weak yell of surprise barely escaping as James quickly rounded on him and neutralised the obstacle receiving a high five as he came back joining his sister by the door pulling out their guns before they entered the building coming face to face with a room filled with guards. Fortunately, they were both quick, not only on their feet but also with their guns, managing to take down at least five of the guards as they split up and took cover behind a couple of crates. With some quick hand signals James let Ashley know of the flash grenade he was about to throw so she had time to turn away and close her eyes. As the guards were blinded they quickly stepped out and took them out. 

“I’ll go get the car,” Ashley said before picking up a small box, not bothering to check on the content and heading to the door, and vaguely gesturing towards a shelf labelled B “you put as much as you can get here after you find what we’re looking for, it should be over there.” 

They made quick work of loading the truck and put the small statue in a transport box, lined with soft packing peanuts as to not damage it. They sent a message to the client and asked them to meet them at the Leagues pub. They managed to get the deal over with without to much of a shuffle, the clients just trying to give them less units than what agreed upon until quickly changing their minds as James held the statue over his head, ready to smash it on the ground. 

“That was probably the easiest job in a long time,” James whooped as they were driving home “damn we’re good.”

“Don’t get to cocky, that’s when mistakes are made.” she said, but a small smug smile was tugging at her lips as well, “Did you manage to get a hold of Mikey?”

“No he’s still not picking up, he probably fell asleep, you know how he is.” he answered a tone of concern in his voice despite the light words and Ashley couldn’t help but worry as well, the amount of times they’d found him passed out with their plans open on their computer, risking them being revealed had an inspection occurred right then, was concerning.

As soon as they stepped into the lobby of their apartment complex she felt an uneasy feeling rush over her, and when she looked over at her brother she knew he also felt that something was wrong. Without a word they both rushed up the stairs, stopping abruptly when they saw the door hanging of its hinges. They both pulled out their guns before they quietly entered the apartment to come face to face with their living room completely trashed.

“Mike! Mike you in here?” James yelled as he walked through the rubble going down the hallway to check the other rooms, his voice taking on a more desperate tone as he cleared room after room “Come on, answer me dude!”

It was as if Ashley was frozen, looking over at Mikes desk, seeing the small splatter of blood across the cracked monitor, someone has taken their little brother. She vaguely registered a couple tears running down her cheeks as James rushed around the apartment even though they both knew what had happened. Someone has taken their little brother.

“Hey! Snap out of it,” her big brothers voice cut through her thoughts “we’ve got to find who did this.”

As if in a daze, Ashley walked around the apartment, looking for any clue as to who the perpetrators were. She was looking through the documents strewed around on the desk when she noticed it, the methodical way the furniture was thrown around, as if someone wanted it to seem like a robbery or a random act of violence.

“It’s the Justice Police, they did this.”

“What do you mean, did you found something?” he asked stepping closer to her. 

“Mike is excellent with a computer, a great skill but also an incredible threat to the Commonwealth,” she said before gesturing to the turned over sofa “the cushions weren’t thrown around or ripped open, the Justice Police have a tendency to make it look it was someone else but they also know nothing of how robbers find valuables. The Commonwealth likes to be discreet but know nothing of how the people they rule live.”

“Our very own detective.” he said humourlessly, “What do you think they are going to do to him?”

She swallowed the lump in her throat “Nothing good.”

* * *

The anxiety they usually felt as they walked along the more open streets was overpowered by their anger. Even as they felt the cameras tracking their movements, they didn’t stop, by now the facial recognition software would have alerted the Justice Police and they had no time to hesitate, they had their baby brother to save. It had taken some time to figure out where they would have taken Mike but enough people owed them favours and were able to provide assistance. Ragnor, leader of the League, was quick to send word out to his contacts, asking them to find out the latest activity of the Justice Police. They were lucky that they had him, he was the closest to a father figure they had and despite his constant threats of kicking them out of the League, Ashley knew full and well that he never would. 

“We’re lucky that they are so stupid,” mused James, pulling her out of her thoughts “thinking they can grab someone from the league and not cover their tracks better.”

“They probably don’t realise we’re part of it, Mike does enough work covering our tracks and making it look like we do regular work.” Ashley muttered, “They sure know now though, we haven’t exactly been discreet with our movements.”

“Well, there really was no point after I shot Helena,” annoyance punctuating every word, “what was she thinking, trying to back out of the weapons deal like that?”

She was just about to respond when out of the corner of her eyes she saw an armoured man man pull out a tablet, two warrants clearly visible on it. She barely had time to pull James out of the way before the man had pulled out his gun and starting to fire, they rushed along the busy streets, hoping the commotion the shots fired caused would make it easier to disappear into the crowd. Ashley glanced back quickly to see if they were being followed when she froze at the scene behind them, a dozen of people shot down, among them a little boy, everyone running around in a frenzy trying not to get shot. 

“Come on Ashley, he’s a mercenary, bastard doesn’t give a shit who dies as long as he gets the target.” James yelled pulling her along, down an alleyway and into a sewer drain, obviously knowing his way around the area.

“Where are we?” she asked, after finally coming to a stop, looking over at her brother she noticed a tear in his jacket, some blood dripping down his arm, “My god James! Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, just a graze.” he said, ripping part of his shirt of to wrap around his arm to stop the bleeding, “I’ve used these sewer systems a couple times to transport stuff for Ragnor. Give me the tablet will you?”

Ashley pulled out her tablet and handed it to him and watched as he pulled out a blueprint and a map. She watched his face as he was moving the map around and attempted to figure out where to go from there, she couldn’t help but grin at the faces he was pulling as he grew more and more frustrated with not understanding where they were until a huge smile grew on his face and he looked up at her. 

“We literally just have to continue along this tunnel for a couple hundred meters and then we are underneath the building.”

“Are you kidding?” she asked as she stepped forward to have a look for herself and sure enough he was right.

They walk quietly and carefully in case anyone was down in the tunnels with them or if there had been any traps set up. When they finally reached the location marked on the map James quickly pulled out his laser and made a hole for them to climb through in what was shown to be a supply closet according to the blueprints. Everything was going smoothly as they moved expertly through the building quickly making their way to where the prisoners were kept. As they walked down the corridor they saw doors with small windows in them and as they passed they glanced inside to see if Mikey was in any of them. They had passed about fifteen doors where people of all ages sat inside, all looking worse for wear. Ashley couldn’t avoid imagining what types of mental and physical torture they had been through but she pushed it to the back of her mind, they weren’t there to save anyone but their brother, they weren’t about to pretend to be some kind of heroes.

“Psst, over here.” James called her over, standing a couple doors down knocking on the door to gain whoever was in theres’ attention. As she came up beside him she saw that in there Mike was laying on the floor, obviously unconscious, probably after being beaten up if his bruises was anything to go by. She could feel her anger burning and quickly pulled out her tablet and opened the program that the boy inside had developed to be able to break open any lock and put it up against the keypad. After only a few seconds the door clicked open and James quickly rushed in, picking Mike up after briefly checking him for serious injuries. 

“Come on let’s go, we’ve been lucky to not have ran into any guards so far, lets not test our luck with taking time.” Ashley whispered as they moved down the hall once again.

As if on cue two guards came around the corner right then but before they had time to do anything Ashley managed with extreme precision to bring them down with a thrown knife against one of them and a series of kicks against the second one. But with the commotion this caused James and Ashley threw caution to the wind and ran as quick as they could to the supply closet and back down into the tunnels. They had been running for a couple minutes when they heard a soft groan come from Mike who had been carried over James shoulders fireman style. They slowed to a stop and James carefully put him down.

“Whats going on?” Mike asked with a weak voice, obviously disoriented.

“We just saved your ass and now we are going home little bro.”


End file.
